Gender Endanger
by JalaLoveLatte
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are both on the verge of liking the same gender, as in other words a gay or a lesbian. They ask the help of the school counselor, but they still want to get straight, so they end up play-dating each other . But what happens when they start to get serious?
1. Delusions

JalaLoveLatte: Hello! New story! YAY! Don't ask me how I get this idea, and don't think I'm lesbian or gay or anything. It just came into my mind. And I'm not a lesbian or gay hater either. I just think of this story, and how weird it would be if this happened in real life.

Ikuto: You've been yammering a lot but you still haven't told us what it's about.

JalaLoveLatte: Yeaah…. You'll see later on.

Amu: JalaLoveLatte doesn't on Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

JalaLoveLatte: I have a feeling that you did the disclaimer to cut short my conversation with Ikuto.

Amu: I did that cause I don't wanna risk having the furniture break again. Or having to repay for it.

JalaLoveLatte: …. Good thinking.

* * *

Amu's POV

"Amu, what do you want to get for lunch?" Utau asked as we walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, recently, there's been a stock drop on the fish so we probably won't get anything fish related," Rima informed while looking up the ceiling.

"Really? I was hoping to get a tuna onigiri though," the blondie replied with a pout on her face.

"Well, at least nothing of mine has changed. I'm still getting chicken katsu curry," Rima stated, "… Amu? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked back.

"You were staring again… as usual," Utau explained, "Seriously, is there something wrong with you? You always do that. Everytime we're in a conversation, if you don't speak, you'll always end up staring at us …. For an abnormal time."

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Rima asked as she leaned forward and touched my upper hand.

* * *

~*Delusion*~

_She touched my skin, and those words rings through my ears. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_The warmth from her fingers traveled across to my skin and filled me with warmness. That place she touched is tingling with a weird feeling. My insides are getting taken over by this bubbly sensation. Desire. _

_I leaned towards her, cupped her face with my hand, stared right into her eyes, and little by little closed the gap._

"_Nothing has ever been better" I replied as the gap between our faces closed, waiting to feel her plump lips. Closer …. Closer …. Closer…_

"Amu?"

* * *

"I'm fine!" I snapped while pulling my hand back as fast as a blink of an eye.

"Alright then.. if you say so," Rima commented as she continued walking.

Urgh, that was close. It happened again! Why? Why now? I've felt nothing towards them for as long as our friendship began! So… why am I getting this feeling! I seriously have to do something about these delusion and this weird bubbly feeling. Gosh… should I really go to a counseling? Well… the school's counselor is… uh, who am I kidding. That freak of a show is always a no show! He's a slack I tell ya! He looks like he's always out of place. Or.. sorta drunk. His hair is always messy. He doesn't get his clothes tidy.. or buttons up properly. That brown headed ball is ….. well, he's better than nothing. Why not I give it a try.

"Amu!" Utau shouted at my ears.

"Ouch! What is up with you! Your voice is already loud enough without a loud speaker. You don't necessarily have to yell in my ears, y'know?" I complained as I fell right on my butt on the cold hard floor and rubbed my ears.

"You were spacing out… this time, not staring.. but spacing out. Do you have some kind of worry or something?" she asked as she lend a hand over at me to get up.

"Well, kind of," I replied as I took her hand and got up back on my feet, "Thanks."

After a couple of seconds of thoughts I think my plan could work.

"By the way," I started, "Do you guys know anything about our school's counselor?"

"Well, yeah," Utau repied, "He's helped me with a couple of problems before, how bout you?" she asked looking at Rima.

"Mmm… Not much, but yeah… he helped me every now and then. Why? You got a problem?"

Big time. "Kinda. Well, that aside. Is he good?" I asked.

"Good?" They both quizzically asked back.

"I mean, in getting your problems solved,"

"Oh…" They two said.

They looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Well," Utau went, "He's … not exactly what you expect him to be like,"

"Yeah, and … he …. Sorta…. Does his job…. Weirdly?" Rima continued. For some reason they looked at each other as if they're trying to get the right word.

"Ok? But, overall, is he ok?" I asked back.

"He gets his job done anyways, so … he's ok, I guess," Utau complied.

Well.. If they're saying that he can fix problems. Then, why not giving him another work to do?

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"Yo, Ikuto!," Kukai glomped on me from behind when I was walking down the hallway, "What's up?"

Kukai's always invading my personal space. A man's need a space to move around. Not just to be glomped on someone.

"Nothing, what about you?," I asked back, "Oh wait, I know, you're about to take your arms off me," I replied to myself before giving him the chance to talk and at the same time pushing his arms of my shoulder to get out of his hug.

"Man, you're still as distanced as ever. But who cares? That's one of the things that I like about you," he replied casually.

"Kukai," I whispered as I got lost in my delusions. Again.

* * *

~*Delusion*~

_I like about you… I like about…. I like you…_

"_Kukai," I whispered as I pushed him against the wall. Trapping him in my arms. Pulled him close to my grasp. I captured his hands, and placed it above his head trapped against the wall within my one hand grasp._

"_Kukai," I whispered again as I breathed on his neck, sniffing it._

"_I like you to," I confessed when I licked a part of his neck. My lips lean forward to kissed the place where I licked. Intending to leave a hickey. Inches apart, from his skin and my lips. The gap is closing. My lips are getting there… a little bit more…. A little-_

* * *

"IKUTO!"

"Wha- What?!" I retorted by instinct.

"You were lost in your thoughts," he explained, "Again. And this time you were weirdly looking at me. Or mostly my neck. Is there something weird with it?"

"Wha-Wha- Nothing. Nothing weird. Uh-uh. Nothing weird at all. I was just a-a ch-cheking.. no exam-inizing your a-a … neck! .. structure! …?" Was my awesome alibi.

"Ok then? I was just asking what's wrong. Not what you were doing though. Well, better get to the cafeteria, or else the foods gone!" he rushed towards the cafeteria and left.

Oh God. Not again. What the heck is wrong with me? I am STRAIGHT! I dig girls. With boobs. And ass. Figure. What the heck am I suppose to do now? I have to stop this delusions before it stop being one. And develop into … reality.

"You comin'?" he ran back.

"Yeah," I caught up to him, "Hey, dude. If you had a problem, how do you solve it?"

"Man, you've been my best friends since kindergarten. And my maths has always sucked! You know when they all said it would get better if I grow up. Well, Look at me!"

"What?! No! Not mathematics problem. Life problems. And bro, I know it's getting worse," I denied.

"Oh.. I thought it was getting better,"

Wait.. he meant 'look at me' as in… proving what they say was right?!

"Kukai. Focus,"

"Right! How to solve a problem. How indeed…. AH!" he snapped.

"Kukai, you just went to bathroom after class end-"

"No! Not that! But I am getting a little filled. Wait, no!" He complained to himself, "I figured a way!"

"Really? So what is it?"

"You can go to the counselor!"

"Counselor? Where am I going to find that?"

"Here. The school counselor,"

"….. We had a school counselor?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm more surprised how the hell you did not know that we had one."

"Who is it?"

"Nikaidou. Nikaidou Yuu" He replied.

"What? Nikaidou? Seriously?"

"Yeah.. that's why I'm surprised that you didn't know,"

"I thought he was a teacher!" My heads getting all confused now.

"He _is_. Apparently, the students are somehow comfortable with him so the school picked him to be the school counselor,"

"Ok then. But isn't it a little weird that the History teacher is a counselor?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he is also the Literature Arts teacher, wouldn't be surprised if he got another occupation,"

"He was?"

"Yeah. You didn't know because you exchange that class for the sleeping class. You said it yourself. That learning arts in words is stupid, that if it had words, it wouldn't be 'art' at all," he reminded me.

"I am just stating a fact there," I defended myself.

"But, you also know another fact,"

"That is?"

"Picture means a thousand words," he stated.

I went silent, admitting defeat as we strode down the hallway arriving at the cafeteria. While walking to the food counter, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to get my problem consulted.

* * *

Time Skip; After School

Amu's POV

I packed my things and rushed for the door.

"Bye Rima, You can cook diner today," I said as I ran to the door.

"Ok, but don't be late!" she shouted back at me.

"Sure" and I ran to the counselor's room.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto, hey!" Kukai shouted from the door, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" I shouted as I ran to the counselor's room.

I heard him shout behind me, asking questions, but I ran away from him and saw the counselor's door.

The doors in this school doesn't slide. This school is rather high quality so the doors open like normal doors. The big doors that has two handles and used in a manager's office or some sort. Well.. the luxury big doors.

I saw the counselor's room held one of the handle and pushed it open.

* * *

Nikaidou's POV

Ahh…. There's nothing better than drinking milk tea after school. I took the cup and took a sip…. When suddenly… Two person barged in the doors.

"HELP ME!" They both said.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: First chapter done!

Amu: Oh.. so now you make me.. what? Delusional?

JalaLoveLatte: Oh come on, maybe you'll like it.

Amu: Anything is fine. As long as I'm not with Ikuto.

Ikuto: Aww… that's so mean… you know we always end up together…. Right JalaLoveLatte?

JalaLoveLatte: ….

Ikuto: Right?

JalaLoveLatte: …...

Ikuto: .. RIGHT?

JalaLoveLatte: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!

Ikuto: You ignored me!


	2. Pretend Lovers

JalaLoveLatte: I am soo sorry! I just hesitated to write this chapter cause it seems to have offended some peoples. And I'm going to do a twist on it a little, but the plot is still the same though.

Ikuto: If you have time to say sorry, use that time for writing!

JalaLoveLatte: *Bows head down in defeat* hai.

Ikuto: Seriously, btw, I shall take responsibility for what she did so.. ladies? Any of you singles out there *Winks*

Amu: *Takes a pan and hits Ikuto in the head*

Ikuto: Ouch! What was that for?! .. Or maybe, could it be that you're jealous?

Amu: No way in hell, idiot. I just don't want my love partner to run away as a coward.

Ikuto: I know you're jealous Amu.

Amu: Jala-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters!

Ikuto: Ah sou, ignoring me again aren't you?

* * *

Nikaidou's POV

"Eto…. So, to get this straight, you both have the same problems?" I asked them.

They nodded in sync.

"And, you want to find a solution," I summarized their loonnnggg story to just one sentence.

They nodded again.

These children are unbelievable! They are so worried of such a small thing!

"Umm, Himamori-san and Ikuto-kun-," I began.

"Hi_na_mori-desu"

"That's what I said," I continued, "To be specific, there's nothing wrong in liking the same gender, and it's just that it will be a bit shocking for you to find that you are no longer interested in the opposite gender. That's all."

"But Sensei, I really don't want to end up doing something terrible to Rima or Utau! They've been my best friends and it'll undoubtedly harm them!" Himamori-san complained.

"Himamori-san-" I began.

"Hi_na_mori-desu"

"I said that," I continued again, "they will accept you the way you are,"

"No! I've been fantasizing way too much! And I'll be doomed if it turns to reality!"

"You won't lose anything," I tried to calm her down.

"Nikaidou! You don't understand! We both could end up hurting our own best friends and lose our friendship!" Ikuto-kun interrupted.

"Sou yo, sensei! I really don't want to lose our friendship!" Himamori-san agreed.

I sighed in defeat, watching these two complain their heads off about this problem their having. Seriously, although it's alright to be gay or lesbian, they still won't accept it. It does not seem that they are against it but they're just afraid of what they'll do to their close ones.

Nothing I say will get into that thickhead of theirs so I got to figure out a way to help them get rid of these fantasies.

"Umm, you both," I started and they turned their attention to me, "Since when did you started to have this 'fantasy'?"

"I don't quite know, my memory is kinda fuzzy," Himamori-san admitted.

"Yeah, mine too," Ikuto-kun too.

That's funny. How come they couldn't remember?

"Ok then, when does this 'fantasy' of yours occur?"

"Normally when he says things like 'I love you' or make sex jokes or come in skinship with me," Ikuto-kun explained.

"And, how about you?" I asked Himamori-san.

"Same as Tsukiyomi," she admitted.

"Then, isn't it just easier for you to not make skinship with them?" I suggested while heading over to the counter to make some coffee, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll take one," Ikuto-kun accepted.

"Me too," Himamori-san took the offer as well.

I started brewing coffee and they answered my suggestion.

"How will that be possible? I can't control when Kukai touches me or not"

"Yeah, and that goes for girls too"

I waited for it to brew and put the palm of my hand on the marble counter to lean on and my other hand on my hips, "Maybe just say that you're not comfortable when people are touching you, or it has become really sensitive?"

"They'll get the wrong idea Nikaidou,"

"Ah.. I can see the problem in that" I agreed after some thinking.

I pour the coffee to three mugs and put 'em on a tray with a jar or sugar, creamer and milk. I walked to the couch as I laid the coffee down to the coffee table, "So, you want to be able to like the opposite gender again right?"

"Yes," they both said while picking up their mug.

"So, now do you hate the opposite gender?" I asked while adding some sugar cubes to my coffee.

"No, I just don't feel attracted to boys," she said as she poured some milk into her coffee.

"Yeah, me too," Ikuto-kun agreed while taking a sip of his coffee.

"So then why not you get used to the other gender first," I suggested while taking a sip of my own. I didn't really want to change their perspective of liking but since they asked me to help, as a school counselor who gives help to those who are troubled, I am required to give help to those who ask me. It's complicated in my state, being a teacher for two subjects and a counselor.

"How?" Ikuto-kun asked perplexed.

"It's not like we can just look at a cute guy and say 'I like you' and just turn straight again," Himamori-san stated while playing with her mug and taking a sip every now and then.

"No, that's not what I mean," I declared, "It's that you two must be comfortable around the other gender, not that you aren't, and get to know more about the other gender so maybe you can start to think that the opposite gender are attractive too."

"Can that actually work?" the young boy asked me with a slanted eyebrow, "sounds pretty ridiculous to me."

"Saa-na," I said while leaning against the couch, "it's just my intuition though."

"Nikaidou," Ikuto-kun said with a murderer aura all around him. Himamori-san, who was next to him, sweat-dropped.

"I'm not kidding!" I said truthfully, "Well, no one has ever came to me with this problem before! Well, yeah, there might have been some, but they didn't as how to make them like the opposite gender again! They all just went with it!" I continued defending myself.

Ikuto-kun stayed silent for a moment, and the aura disappeared as he began to relax, "Seriously, I'm ok with this too, it's just that… why Kukai? If it was not him then I'll be ok… I mean, for almost 14 years straight, he's been my best friend! He's like my brother! And now I turn out to love him… like a lover… "

He had a painful expression while he talked with his head down and had his right hand palm, resting on his knee, covering his right eye. I realized that this was too much of a shock to Ikuto-kun. I've known him for some time, and it's easy to say that he's popular with girls. Girls will always flirt around him, so no wonder it's a shock. Losing someone you know for 14 years is a painful thing.

I need to help them even if it is against my will. As a school counselor we have to make sure all the students feel proud of themselves, that there is nothing wrong about each and any of them. So, I have to somehow encourage these two students to accept the fact and know that it's alright the way they are. But, also as a school counselor, we are required to help the student's in-need, whether it's a petty thing or not. That's practically the main reason why we're here. To not let the students suffer their problems alone, and give them the hope of help.

"Ikuto-kun, Himamori-san," I began just to be cut by Himamori-san again.

"Dakara Hi_**NA**_mori-desu,"

"That's what I said," I defended myself yet again and continued, "Although I don't want to go to this length, but if you want to be straight once more then I will help you."

Their faces turned into a smile.

"Sensei-" Himamori-san gasped.

"But!" I interrupted her, "Since you to are in a time crisis, we're going to treat this case like trauma cases."

"Trauma cases?" They both asked.

"Yes, that means the solution is already there," I explained.

"Still don't get it though," Ikuto-kun admitted.

"The best way to get it done in short time is through one method," I declared, "That is…"

"What?" they both asked in a hurry.

"Exposure!" I shouted.

….why is it so silent? Ikuto-kun and Himamori-san is turning white… wonder why?

"Well.. thanks for the help sensei, see you next time," Himamori-san started to leave.

"Wait!" I called out to her as I grabbed her hand, "Listen to me first!"

She sat back down, and so did I. I pushed my glasses and started to explain, "What I mean is, forcing. I know this might not seem to be a good idea, but you two are so eager to turn back straight."

"I still don't get it y'know," Ikuto-kun commented.

"In short, you two must date," I stated.

"WHAT?!" They both freaked as they stood up.

"Well.. isn't it obvious? You two must get a lover to get close too, and maybe by spending time with them, you get to fantasize less, and possibly fall in love with the opposite gender once more," I explained.

"There isn't much choice huh?" Ikuto-kun asked in a desperate voice

"Yes"

"Well, I guess that we should get this started right away," Himamori-san commanded.

"Exactly, now all we need to do is get you two a lover and-"

"I can't believe this is happening but, please take care of me from now on," Ikuto-kun said.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Me too. The name's Hinamori Amu, let's get along shall we?" she introduced herself as she laid her hand out, "As _pretend_ lovers that is."

"What?" I asked again cause it seems like they aren't listening to me.

"Tsukiypmi Ikuto, of course we will,_ Amu_" Ikuto shook her hand. Sparks seem to be flying here. And I can assure you not the good ones. It's the deadly one. Like full of hatred. Wait… did she just say pretend lovers? Wait… that means…

"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Once again, I'm sorry! Oh and that last line was Nikaidou's by the way.

Ikuto: Well then I guess I'm stuck with you,_ Amu_

Amu: Stop calling me that way. Btw, make sure to Review!


End file.
